


FUCK YOU BACK TO SLEEP

by foolforziam93



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Liam, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolforziam93/pseuds/foolforziam93
Summary: based on zayns verse in the fuck you back to sleep remix .





	

"Liam wake up," Zayn whispers as he runs his hand down Liam's naked torso. He gently bites Liam's ear causing Liam's half asleep figure to let out a desperate whine. Liam squirms under Zayns touch still not sure what's going on. 

"Just stay comfortable," He says licking down Liam's body, pulling Liam's pants down as well. Soon Liam is fully naked laying on the bed, kind of sort of awake. He knows what Zayn wants but he is so tired. 

"Let's wait til tomorrow Zaynie," He yawns trying to grab his blanket and go back to sleep. 

"I want you as you are. Right now," Zayn says pulling Liam's blanket away and forcing him back on his back.

"Baby just lay here naked waiting for me," Zayn says getting up and walking over to the dresser to get the lube. He crawls back on the bed getting on his knees in front of Liam. 

He slowly spreads Liam's legs further apart, letting his hands lightly run on the inside of Liam's thigh. Liam tries to close his legs but Zayn stops him bending over and kissing the inside of Liam's thigh. 

"Dont worry its just me," he whispers lubing up his fingers, then lightly pressing a finger against Liam's hole. He slowly pushes his finger in, kissing Liam's thigh as he hears a desperate whine coming from Liam. 

"I know its been a long day and its bout to be a long night," Zayn groans as he feel Liam's hole clench and unclench around his finger. Even half asleep Liam's is eager for it.

"Please Zayn jus-" Liam moans out as Zayn brushes over his prostate. He is a moaning mess as Zayns fingers work in just the ways he likes. 

"You ain't gotta tell me what you want," Zayn say pulling out his fingers. Liam moves down a bit not wanting to feel empty without Zayns fingers. 

"So eager for it," Zayn chuckles as he unbuttons his shirt slowly. 

"Please hurry zaynie," Liam whines going to wank as Zayn is taking to long. Zayn slaps away his hand. 

"No you're gonna cum without touching yourself. Imma make you feel like a women in the sheets," Zayn says finally slipping off his shirt. He goes faster with his jeans as he is so achingly hard.

He pulls Liam's legs over his thighs so he can be as close to him as possible. He kisses Liam's abdomen as he rubs lube on his cock. 

"Hurry the fuck up Zay-" Liam starts but is interrupted as Zayn slowly pushes the tip of his cock into Liam's tight hole. 

"Fu-ck," Liam moans moving his hands all over to find something to hold onto. Zayns holds Liam's knee tightly as Liam almost feel to be too much. He slowly bottoms leaning forward to kiss Liam on the lips both of his hands on either side of Liam's face. 

Liam brings his hands to zayns back digging into zayns soft skin so hard it almost makes Zayn wince.

"C'mon then move," Liam's crumples in to Zayns lips impatiently as he doesn't move. Zayn smirks not listening only goes to kiss Liam more. 

Liam groans as Zayn kisses down his neck starting to nibble and suck on his sensitive skin. Zayn slowly starts to rock his hips in and out of Liam, making Liam feel like he is going to go into overdrive. 

They have barely begun and he already wants to cum. So bad. He scratches up and down Zayns back as Zayn starts to move faster and harder almost hitting that right spot but its I 'never enough'. 

Liam arches his back trying to get all of Zayn in ever stroke. Liam pushes back against Zayn in time with his thrusts finally getting zayns cock to hit his prostate. 

"Fuck, more please," He wines tangling Hus fingers into zayns hair pulling slightly.

Zayn groans as he is coming close to his climax. Liam feels so good wrapped around him. He watches Liam's face as he digs Hus head into the pillow with his mouth open loud moans and whines falling out. 

He slows down his thrusts rocking his hips ever so slowly making Liam whimper and grip his shoulder mumbling incoherent sentences. 

"Zayn please, go I need you please," Liam says pushing down on Zayns cock. Zayn kisses Liam's forehead and works back up to the same speed as before. 

Liam bites on to Zayns shoulder gently as Zayn slams into his prostate with every thrust. Liam let's out a high pitched moan coming in between them, he clenches tightly around Zayn. 

Zayn slows down thrusting his hips slowly so Liam can ride out his high. Liam is so tight around him he pulls out sitting back on his knees. He wanks a few times looking down at the mess of Liam. Liam's face is tinted pink, his eyes are closed and he seems peaceful. He cums with a load groan all over Liam's stomach.

Zayn lays next to Liam bringing the messy boy closer to him. They should probably shower but Liam is already asleep. 

Zayn smiles and kisses Liam's head as Liam snuggles in deeper to him. Zayn lightly runs his hand up and down Liam's arm, he grabs one of Liam's hands and kisses his fingers one by one. 

He holds Liam even closer if that's possible. Soon he falls a sleep aswell.


End file.
